Es sólo amistad y nada más
by koraru13
Summary: ..."Desde pequeños fuimos como hermanos pero la distancia nos hizo a mal, ahora que no podemos aclarar nuestros instintos,¿qué haremos? Ahora que no puedo esconder mis sentimientos por ti, ¿qué haré? Ahora que todo parece irse a la ruina, ¿Qué harás?." Este fanfic es solo y exclusivamente Truparner.
1. Chapter 1

..."Desde pequeños fuimos como hermanos pero la distancia nos hizo a mal, ahora que no podemos aclarar nuestros instintos,¿qué haremos? Ahora que no puedo esconder mis sentimientos por ti, ¿qué haré? Ahora que todo parece irse a la ruina, ¿Qué harás?."

Profesor: Muy bien leído señorita Son, parecía que mostrarás todos tus sentimientos mientras lo leías, sigue así y tendrás un diez seguro en literatura.

Pan: Gracias, profesor. Dije a la vez que me sentaba en mi asiento otra vez.

Durante el resto de la clase estuve pensando en las palabras del profesor..."parecía que mostrarás todos tus sentimientos mientras lo leías", me reí interiormente ante eso, yo, Son Pan...enamorada?! Debe ser el mejor chiste jamás contado, me seguí riendo para mi misma hasta que oí la campana, por fin!

Acabadas las clases me dirigí hacia la casa de mi abuela paterna sabiendo que allí estaría también mis padres.

Videl: Hola, cariño. Dijo dándome un abrazo.

Pan: Hola mamá. Dije correspondiendo al abrazo.

Gohan: Hija tenemos que contarte algo. Dijo seriamente, pero aún así mostrando todo el cariño que sentía por mi.

Videl: Te acuerdas de la familia Brief. Me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí.

La familia Brief era una familia muy conocida, dicha familia estaba formada por Vegeta y Bulma Brief, y su hijo Trunks, de pequeña me llevaba muy bien con él, se podría decir que éramos los mejores amigos, íbamos a la misma clase desde pequeños pero cuando Trunks cumplió 7 años, él se mudó junto con sus padres a por motivos de trabajo, desde entonces no lo volví a ver.

Gohan: Bien, pues ahora la familia Briefs ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y como vivieron aquí durante muchos años, van a quedarse a vivir en la casa de en frente a partir de mañana, creo que su hijo también va a asistir a tu colegio.

En ese momento estaba feliz de saber que iba a volver a ver a un amigo de verdad.

Ya era de noche y por costumbre me puse a leer un libro cualquiera que tuviera por ahí, hasta que encontré un libro al fondo de todos, no lo había visto en la vida y por curiosidad me puse a leerlo, en el relataba la vida de una chica normal de Instituto que sin darse cuenta se enamoró de un vampiro y a la vez de un hombre lobo, cada vez que leía otro capítulo de esa historia más me daba cuenta de que en todos los libros actuales relatan a una chica tonta que se enamora del primer tío bueno que ve y que por arte de magia él también está enamorado de ella y ya para rematar llega el típico machote que intenta conquistarla también, en este caso a base de aullidos, inconscientemente reí ante mi propio sarcasmo. De un momento a otro, sin saber por que acabe escribiendo yo un libro, supongo que empecé por aburrimiento y para demostrar a las personas que leyeran esto, por muy pocas que fueran, supieran que el amor no es tan bueno.

Mi historia relataba a una chica de fuerte personalidad...bueno, para definirla mejor, a una chica como yo. Está chica no sabía lo que era el amor ni si acaso existía pero ella para acabar con sus dudas decidió que no, que el amor no existía...hay me quede en blanco porque no sabía cómo continuarla.

Miré el reloj y vi que ya era muy tarde, como es posible que se me pasará el tiempo tan rápido, apagué el portátil donde estaba escribiendo la historia asegurándome de guardarla y me eche en la cama hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté enfurecida por la falta de sueño, además de que desde hacía una hora no dejaban de pasar camiones de mudanza, salí de mi cama con pereza hasta la ventana la abrí siendo consciente de que yo sólo llevaba una camiseta que me llegaba casi por el muslo dejando ver mis bragas blancas. Cuando me fijé a donde iban a parar esas cajas, me di cuenta de que eran para mis nuevos vecinos, lo que no me gustó tanto fue que hubiera un chico mirando hacia aquí, era apuesto y alto, medía aproximadamente 1'85, pronto descubrí que me trataba de decir algo.

Pan: Bo... ni... tas... bra... gas. Ya lo tengo, "bonitas bragas" Cuando me di cuenta de lo que significaba eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme a más no poder era la primera vez que me pasaba, seguro que ese chico debe estar riéndose de mi a más no poder.

Espero no verlo nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de ese inoportuno momento con aquel chico, me vestí y baje a la cocina a desayunar, cuando termine me dirigí a la puerta y me encontré con el chico de antes ¡Porqué!

Se me había olvidado deciros como era el chico, pues cómo en un principio dije era un chico alto ahora que lo tenía en frente podía decir que medía poco más de lo que deduje, tenía los ojos azules, tez blanca, buen cuerpo (se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio) y pelo lila.

Él se dirigió a mi a paso normal y me dedico una sonrisa, pero no una de esa sonrisas de saludo sino que una un poco maliciosa, al verlo me dieron ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared de un puñetazo, pero me contuve.

Le salude con un simple gesto y pase de largo. Él al parecer se acercó a mi y posó su mano sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

Me giré para verle cara a cara.

Pan: Qué quieres? Dije sonando borde.

?: No te acuerdas de mi?

Pan: Debería? Dije molesta, sabiendo que lo más probable era que lo dijera por lo de está mañana.

?: Con que no te acuerdas? Bueno...cuando te acuerdes avisame. Dijo mientras se iba a un paso más acelerado que el mío.

Porqué debería acordarme de un chico que no conozco? No me acuerdo de ningún chico que encaje con su físico. Bueno, si fuera importante me acordaría no?

Deje de pensar en eso y fui también a un ritmo más rápido al colegio pero sin llegar a alcanzar a aquel extraño chico.

Cuando llegue al colegio me encontré con mi mejor amiga Bra y fuimos a nuestra clases hablando de tonterías, no le he comentado el tema de aquel misterioso (al menos para mi) chico, no porque no confiara en mi amiga, sino porque ese tema para mi no era importante.

Ya empezada la clase me senté en mi asiento y saque los libros de esa hora. Cuando el profesor llegó trajo consigo a ese molesto joven el cual sonrió con arrogancia nada más mirarme...si pudiera describirlo con una palabra sería ODIOSO!

Profesor: Os presentó a vuestro nuevo compañero, Trunks Brief. Toma asiento, (mira entre los alumnos para ver si hay un sitio libre) sientese al lado de la señorita Son.

Trunks: Encantado profesor. Dijo con su sonrisa triunfante mientras caminaba hacia su asiento.

Trunks: Ahora te acuerdas de mi? Dijo mientras se sentaba en su nuevo asiento.

Pan: Es imposible que aquel niño tan adorable seas tú.

Trunks: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, como soy tan amable te devolveré el cumplido, yo tampoco creo que tú, marimacho, seas la linda Panny.

Pan: Yo no soy marimacho, y hace años que dejaron de llamarme Panny así que deja de hacerlo. Dije molesta.

Trunks: De acuerdo, Panny.

Pan: Que dejes de llamarme así! Dije aún más molesta.

Trunks: Sabes, cuando te enfadas pones una cara tan adorable~. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Profesor: Ustedes dos callense o os podré un castigo.

Pan y Trunks: Si profesor.

Pan: Ves lo que has conseguido por decir tonterías. Dije susurrando.

Trunks: Lo que yo decía, eras mucho más adorable de pequeña. Dijo susurrando más bajo que yo pero aún así pude escucharlo.

Pan: Imbécil. Dije en un susurro.

*sonido de la campana*

Pan: Por fiiiiiin! Dije estirandome a la vez que soltaba un gran suspiro. Rápidamente metí todos mis libros en la mochila y me giré hacia la salida dispuesta a irme para no encontrarme con..."él".

Trunks: Panny. Dijo "él"

Pan: Qué? Quiero decir...no me llames Panny!

Trunks: Por que? Cuando éramos pequeños siempre te llamaba así. Dijo con esa cara de imbécil.

Pan: Sigo sin creer que tú seas aquel niño.

Trunks: Entonces quien crees que soy?

Pan: Un engreído con cara de imbécil. Dije orgullosa por decir lo que pensaba, me giré y me fui directa a casa.

Desgraciadamente él venía detrás de mi a un metro de distancia, di media vuelta y le dije:

Pan: Me estás siguiendo? Le pregunté.

Trunks: Acaso no te acuerdas, mi casa está enfrente de la tuya. Y luego el imbécil soy yo. Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfante, la cual a partir de ahora me encargaría de borrar...Tú te lo buscaste.

Trunks: Que me busqué el que? Preguntó confuso.

Pan: Que! (Mierda lo dije en voz alta). Nada, nada. Adiós. Dijo con una sonrisa y me metí en mi casa.

Trunks: Muuuy extraño...bueno, así es ella. Echó un último vistazo a la casa de Pan y se metió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a la suya.

9


End file.
